Karaoke Disco Party Power
by toonboydan245
Summary: Kermit, Walter and the rest of the Muppet friends get everything else prepared for their karaoke disco party in the Muppet Family boarding house.


**Episode 108: _Karaoke Disco Party Power_**

Kermit: "Okay, everybody, we've got just about everything else we need for the karaoke disco party, we've got the karaoke machine and the karaoke microphone all hooked up."

Fozzie: "And plus, we've got the decorations and posters."

Rizzo: And da dinna' and dessert foods, let's not fo'get about dem."

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, welcome to the annual karaoke disco party, 1st up tonight, here's Rizzo for the _YMCA_ #."

[_YMCA_ Playing On Karaoke Machine]

Rizzo: _**Young man, dere's no need t'feel down **_

_**I said young man, pick yo'self off de ground **_

_**I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town **_

_**dere's no need t'be unhappy **_

_**young man, dere's a place you can go **_

_**I said young man, when you're sho't on yo' dough **_

_**you can stay dere, and I'm sho' you will find Many ways t'have a good time**_

Rizzo: _**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**dey have everydin' fo' young men to enjoy **_

_**you can hang out wid all de boys **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA**_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**you can get yo'self clean, you can have a good meal **_

_**you can do whateva' you feel**_

Rizzo: _**Young man, are you listenin' t'me **_

_**I said young man, whut do you wanna be **_

_**I said young man, you can make real yo' dreams, **_

_**but you've gotta know dis 1 thing **_

_**No man, duz it all by himself **_

_**I said young man, put yo' pride on de shelf **_

_**and just go dere, t'de YMCA **_

_**I'm sho' dey can help you today**_

Rizzo: _**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**dey have everydin' fo' young men to enjoy **_

_**you can hang out wid all de boys **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**you can git yo'self clean **_

_**you can have a good meal **_

_**you can do whuteva' you feel**_

Rizzo: _**young Man, I wuz once in yo' shoes **_

_**I said I wuz, down and out wid de blues **_

_**I felt no man, cared if ah' were alive **_

_**I felt de whole wo'ld wuz so jive**_

_**dat's when someone, came down t'me **_

_**and said young man, take a walk up de street **_

_**dere's a place dere, called de YMCA **_

_**dey can start you back on yo' way**_

Rizzo: _**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**it's fun t'stay at de YMCA **_

_**young man, young man dere's no need t'feel down **_

_**young man, young man, pick yo'self off de ground **_

_**YMCA and just go t'de YMCA**_

[Music On Karaoke Machine Stops]

Kermit: "Alright, come on, everybody, let's do the next 1."

[_Let It Go_ from _Frozen_ Playing On Karaoke Machine]

Kermit: _**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**not a footprint to be seen**_

Miss Piggy: _**a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen**_

Fozzie: _**the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

Walter: _**don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**be the hero you always have to be**_

_**conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**well, now they know**_

Rowlf: _**l**__**et it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore**_

Beauregard: _**let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door**_

Gonzo:_** I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on**_

_**the cold never bothered me anyway**_

[Music Playing in Background]

Scooter: _**it's funny how some distance**_

_**makes everything seem small**_

_**and the fears that once controlled me**_

_**can't get to me at all**_

Sam: _**it's time to see what I can do**_

_**to test the limits and break through**_

_**no right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

Mildred Huxtetter: _**let it go, let it go, I am 1 with the wind and sky**_

Rizzo: _**let it go, let it go, you'll neva' see me cry**_

Lew Zealand: _**here I stand, and here I stay, let the storm rage on**_

Dr. Teeth: _**my power flurries through the air into the ground**_

Janice: _**my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

Floyd: _**and 1 thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

Swedish Chef: _**I'm nefer gueeng beck, zee pest is in zee pest**_

Pepe: _**let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

Link Hogthrob: _**let it go, let it go, that evil frog is gone**_

Bean: _**here I stand, in the light of day**_

_**let the storm rage on**_

_**the cold never bothered me anyway**_

Statler: "Well, the cold weather didn't bother me either, how 'bout you and I do the next song, Waldorf?"

Waldorf: "Good idea, Statler, I like karaoke disco parties, I'm there!"

Statler: "Come on up, everybody!"

[_God Bless the U.S.A._ Playing On Karaoke Machine]

Statler:_** If tomorrow all the things were gone, I'd work for all my life**_

Waldorf: _**and I had to start again with just my children and my wife**_

Kermit: _**I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today, 'cause the flag still stands for freedom, and they can't take that away**_

Fozzie: _**and I'm proud to be an American,**_ _**where at least I know I'm free**_

Gonzo: _**and I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me**_

Rizzo: _**and I'd gladly stand up next t'ya, and defend ha' still today, 'cause dere ain't no doubt I love dis land, God bless de U.S.A.**_

[Music Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine]

Robin: _**from the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennesee, across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea**_

Sam:_** from Detroit down to Houston, and New York to L.A., well there's pride in every American heart, and it's time to stand and say**_

Miss Piggy: _**and I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free**_

Scooter: _**and I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me**_

Lew Zealand: _**and I'd gladly stand up next to you, and defend her still today, 'cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the U.S.A. **_

Fozzie: _**and I'm proud to be an American,**_ _**where at least I know I'm free**_

Gonzo: _**and I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me**_

Rizzo: _**and I'd gladly stand up next t'ya, and defend ha' still today, 'cause dere ain't no doubt I love dis land, God bless de U.S.A.**_

Gonzo does the final 1….

[_Stand By Me Go_ Playing On Karaoke Machine]

Gonzo: _**When the night has come and the land is dark**_

_**and the moon is the only light we'll see**_

Gonzo: _**no I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid**_

_**just as long, as you stand, stand by me**_

Gonzo: _**and darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now, now stand by me**_

_**stand by me, stand by me**_

Gonzo: _**if the sky that we look upon, should tumble and fall**_

_**and the mountains, should crumble to the sea**_

Gonzo:_** I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear**_

_**just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

Gonzo: _**and darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me**_

_**stand by me, stand by me, stand by me, yeah**_

Gonzo: _**whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now, now stand by me**_

Gonzo: _**oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me**_

_**darlin', darlin', stand by me, stand by me**_

_**oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me….**_

[Music On Karaoke Machine Fades Away]

Kermit: "Alright, everybody, now let's all get some refreshments."

Everybody else is relaxing and having refreshments.

7


End file.
